(1) Field of the Invention:
This disclosure pertains to a shock absorbing, damage prevention device for use in separating and restraining loads during transit. More specifically, this disclosure shows a highly portable, one piece, corrugated void filler which is shipped in a so-called knock down or flat configuration and is assembled in the field to a highly rigid void filler.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art void fillers such as those disclosed by the Kinnune U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,426 (1974) disclose honeycomb products which are suspended from and adapted to extend the full height of the transported product. These void fillers have met with some limited success but are chronically plagued with problems involved in initially positioning the void filler to insure it deploys the full height of the load and thereafter keeping the void filler in place during transit. Also, costs are prohibitive because of manufacturing techniques which require not only automatic machinery for applying adhesive but also extensive cutting and forming machines to produce the component parts. Further, it has been observed that at the end of the useful life of the prior art void fillers, there are problems involved with cleanup and disposal of these large, bulky products which cannot be reused or easily dismantled.
Another type of so-called void filler is the dunnage plug shown in the Brucks U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,451 (1969). This structure provides a number of U-shaped, interlocking, corrugated sections. Because the numerous component parts are scored and slotted, they are thus compatible only with the correspondingly slotted and scored members and are prone to being easily damaged and/or lost.
Another type of void filler or plug is shown in the Carlomagno U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,691 (1970) and the Latter U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,367 (1969). The constructions shown in these patents involve box-type units. The '691 patent shows flaps integrally cut therein and extending outwardly for the purpose of fitting between load members to support the box in position. The Latter structure shows open top type box members with flanges extending outwardly therefrom. The top members or caps receive an accordion-shaped member which extends between the adjacent loads. The structures shown in the two patents have not met with widespread acceptance because custom-made dies must be made to cut the required contours in order that the box sections may be folded together. Furthermore, these box-shaped sections do not provide interchangeable parts which can be used when different sized spacings are encountered between loads.
One other device shown recently in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,587 (1978) is the invention of Jansen entitled Load Spacer Support. The device shown in this patent is a honeycomb type of device having a center portion 42 which maintains the honeycomb divider and expanded configuration during use. The Jansen device has not met with widespread acceptance because it is thought that the costs are high, and, because of the several pieces involved, the portion which holds the honeycomb members expanded can be misplaced or lost thus rendering the entire unit workable.